


love is a chain you forge yourself

by leowritestuff



Series: Exes AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: What many don't know is that back at the Garrison, Keith and Lance used to be together, they had a big fight and broke up, and then follows the rest of the story. However, neither one of them really fell out of love.





	love is a chain you forge yourself

"I love you." Keith says. He is standing there, silent, waiting for you to respond, for you to say something-

You _can't_. You opens your mouth to speak but nothing comes out. You wants to speak, needs to speak, but you can't. You have so much you needs to say but you don't know what to say at all. What are you suppose to say to this?

_I love you_ Keith had said. Keith had said _I love you_. You don't believe you're own ears. You know Keith, you know him well, like the back of your hand or even better. Keith has never told someone,"I love you." Keith never plans too. It's a very risky phrase, a very deep, meaningful phrase, one that shouldn't be said without meaning, without a promise you know, absolutely know without a doubt, that you could keep it. "I love you," is a chain, "I love you," takes your ability to just leave and never look back and throws it out the space lock without any hope of ever getting it back. "I love you," is a lose of freedom, a chain you forge yourself, and Keith's biggest fear. You know this.

You said "I love you," a lot. You said "I love you," to a lot of people. You have many chains to many different people and you don't regret a thing. Keith used to think you didn't mean it, and maybe he still does, that it was just a lie. An illusion of a chain is no chain at all. His logic is that you said it to much, to often, to too many people, for it to mean anything. You have a big family, with a lot of people, with a lot of "I love you"s. You have many chains, whats a few more? Each is made of iron.

Keith has just told you,"I love you," and a part of you wonders why he never said it before. Why he didn't say it at the Garrison, back when you where together? But you know Keith, you know how he feels about freedom, how much he values his lack of chains, or rather his invisible chains because you know better. He is chained to Shiro, he is chained to Pidge and Hunk and Coran and Matt and Allura, he just can't seem them. He can't see any chain but yours because yours is the only one spoken into visibility. You wonder if he knows the other chains are there.

You know how Keith feels about the chains, and how he feels about freedom, and how important freedom is to him. How scared of he is of the chains. Keith has chained himself to you, and its so long past when you've chained yourself to him. (Some chains can break if you try hard enough, but to be homest you've never tried at all.)

You don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Keith says next, after a long silence. You're not quite sure who he's saying sorry too, you or himself, or maybe its both.

"I'm sorry," Keith repeats again,"I shouldn't- I shouldn't have told you- I shouldn't have said that, you don't feel-"

"I love you." You say fast and you say quick, and the chain grows a little stronger. "I love you Keith, so much."

Keith looks at you with wide eyes. He is absolutely, utterly, confused, wondering how its possibility for you to even say this, or if you're even saying it at all. You know this because you know Keith, you know how to make him angry, how to make him happy, all of his interests, all of his dislikes, the things the mean the world to him, and the things that scare him so much he breaks. Keith is terrified of the chains, because he knows the chains are not a two way thing. Just because you chain yourself to someone doesn't mean they are chained to you. And Keith is terrified of the chains, because he knows no one while chain themselves to him, even if he's chained himself to them. Keith knows this, but Keith is often wrong. You are chained to him, Shiro is chained to him, Team Voltron is chained to him, you even know Krolia, the one who started Keith's fear, is chained to him. You only wish Keith could see this. You wish Keith could see his chains they way that you can.

"Don't be so suprised, Mullet." You say affectionately and smile at him. "This isn't the first time I've told you that."

Something unreadable crosses Keith's face. You know Keith well, very well, but he is still his own person, he is still not you, and that means that you still do not know everything of him. You don't even know all of yourself. But still, you pride yourself on knowing that you know Keith very well, second only to Shiro, which is completely understandable. Shiro's been friends with Keith longer.

"This is the first time I've told you I love you." Keith says finally. _First time_ you repeat with cheer in your head, not only time.

"I know." You simply say. It means the universe to you.

Keith pauses, he's thinking, trying to understand something so foreign to him. Well, probably, you can't see inside his head, but you know him. You know how foreign love is to him, and you want so much to try to make it familiar.

You do not push Keith. You know to not push Keith.

"You still love me?" Keith asks.

"'Course." You smile, trying to reassure him, reassure him with something so simply true. You are chained to him.

"I thought you hated me." Keith says again. It doesn't suprise you, but that makes you hate the statement all the more, makes you even more mad at yourself for the way you used to act. The way you still act ever now and then.

"I never hated you Keith." You say, and its the truth. "I've never stopped loving you." You wished you could show him just how honest you are.

"Really?" Keith asks, and he pauses. He adds,"Then why-?"

"I was angry, and I was petty, and I was hurt. I was hurt because you left, and mad at myself for letting you just slip away, and petty because I wanted to act like every thing was okay, like I didn't just break. It was easier to be mad at you, even though I never really was. No more than a second. I loved you Keith, and I love you now."

A silence falls between you two as neither of you know what to say.

"Hey Keith, I've got a question? If given the chance would you get back with your ex? 'Cause I know I'd get back with mine."

Keith chuckles a little and he smiles. Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around you. You hold him and he relaxes, laying his head on your shoulder. Its a little uncomfortable with your armor, but you couldn't care less.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Your hearts are chained but you can't care less. You only hope Keith feels the same way, that he doesn't care about being chained to you.

You love him.


End file.
